deadlypremonitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Autopsy report (3)
'Autopsy report' York dives the group to the hospital on the edge of town. Once inside, they are greeted warmly by Fiona, the receptionist and one of the nurses. After some conversation with York, she directs them to the computer room. The doctor, she says, has requested that they go there first. They find a chess puzzle set up on the computer. York successfully solves the puzzle to get the message “the doctor waits below with the deceased.” He deduces that the doctor is waiting for them in the basement with Anna's body. Taking the card key placed next to the computer, he and the others head to the basement and meet up with the doctor, Ushah Johnson. Ushah gives the police his autopsy findings. He states that Anna died between 20:00 and 22:00 (8:00 and 10:00 p.m. respectively), which he finds early for a crime of that nature. He also points out that her external injuries consist of marks on her neck and a large gash down her chest and abdomen, as well as a circular mark on one of her palms. A fracture on her skull is also present but post-mortem. Ushah lists the cause of death as blood loss from the gash, meaning that she was alive when her injuries happened. He also notes some odd inconsistencies with this type of crime, like her clean fingernails and lack of restraint marks. Her tongue, however, was cut out to prevent her from screaming. York adds more details about the nature of the crime and the motive behind it. He points out that Anna has tear marks on her cheeks even though it was raining at the time of her death. He also mentions that Anna’s tongue was bit off rather than chopped off. Finally, he finds a red seed lodged in her throat, the same kind that has shown up in his other cases. This prompts him to assume command of the investigation. George and Emily stay in the autopsy room to sign release forms while York heads upstairs for a smoke. He immediately discovers that the hospital has been overtaken by the same shadows he encountered in the forest. He returns to the autopsy room only to find it empty. The ghost of Anna then appears and leads York through several hallways of shadows. Eventually he comes across a surgery room and the sounds of a woman crying and moaning. The sounds disappear when he uncovers a card key for the hospital lobby. York continues to fight his way through the haunted hospital and reaches a scanning room with an adjoining computer room. He punches in some keys to make the bed eject and finds the key to the front entrance. After fending off one last wave of shadows, he makes his way to the front doors in one piece. The scene warps back to normal as Emily and George make it back upstairs. As they are about to leave, York spots a strange looking man in a wheelchair who is wearing a skull-shaped gas mask. George tells York that he is Harry Stewart, the man whose father started the lumber mill and founded the town. Harry himself owns most of Greenvale but rarely interacts with anyone. Through his steward, Michael Tillotson, Harry relays a message to York in the form of a riddle, telling him to stay focused and take the investigation slowly. Michael also warns York about the rain, saying that the townsfolk go mad when the weather turns foul. George confronts Harry and Michael and the pair leaves shortly after. George tells York to ignore them and their nonsense. Emily receives a call from Thomas that the first witnesses to the crime are waiting where Anna’s body was found. The three of them agree to head to the park next. Category:Gameplay Category:Episode 1